


with each stroke there is love

by Swanofstorie



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Hair Brushing, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanofstorie/pseuds/Swanofstorie
Summary: After a bath, the Firbolg's mop of hair needs attention that Argo and Fitzroy gladly give.
Relationships: Master Firbolg/Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	with each stroke there is love

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt number 36. Helping brush their hair after a shower 
> 
> from https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you
> 
> I am softie and this is no surprise

The Firbolg is the last to wash up as he had insisted that his partners go first. He had just finished drying his body and pulling on a sleep shirt, his hair was still soaking and it was stuck to his face and the water started to spread to his shirt. This he did not necessarily mind but he knew that his partners would make a fuss about it. He thought for a second and decided he wanted that fussing. 

As he left the bathroom he grabbed one wide toothed comb and a regular brush before he lumbered over to the sleeping quarters where Fitzroy and Argo were already in. They were sitting on the bed, holding hands but without the pressure of conversation. As he entered they both looked up and the Firbolg stated,  
"My hair is wet and tangled. This is not ideal for sleeping." He lifted up his hands to show the hair taming utensils, "Please assist me." Both smile at each other, Argo gestures the Firbolg over.  
"Well, we can't help with you all the way over there, come sit at the side of the bed" The Firbolg happily does as he is told and plops himself next the bed. He hands the brushes up to them. Fitzroy and Argo are sitting next to each other on the bed with enough space between to have the Firbolg sandwiched between their legs. 

The Firbolg feels Fitzroy's hands, not damp like Argo's, lift his hair from the nap of his neck, pulling it from out of the sleep shirt and section it down the middle so that him and Argo had equal portions to work on. From there silence sits comfortably as they brush the Firbolg's hair and the Firbolg sits in the actions of her his partners' love and care.   
Fitzroy used the brush and would section the hair into smaller parts to than brush from the bottom to the top of his head. Whereas Argo with the wide tooth comb would brush through and find a knot to then gently work at it until the hair releases and is smoothed out.

After some time, the deed was finished Fitzroy gave the Firbolg a pat and squeeze on the shoulder.  
"There you go, darling Firbolg, your hair is well and on its way to being dry, ready for bed than?" The Firbolg shifts from his sitting position to kneel towards his partners. Taking a hand in each of his and saying, "Thank you," the Firbolg placed a gentle kiss on first Fitzroy's hand and then a kiss to Argo's hand, "you have done me a great deed and now we can sleep." They all shift and settle onto bed, the Firbolg in the middle with Fitzroy and Argo on either side and they sleep.


End file.
